Aprendiendo a vivir: Infancia
by DaniMT
Summary: Desde la llegada de los pequeños santos dorados, las vidas de Saga, Kanon y Aioros tomaron un giro completamente inesperado. ¿Cómo podrán enfrentar este gran cambio siendo jóvenes y teniendo mucho que aprender?
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien

¡TENGO VACACIONES! *Pone la canción de "vivir mi vida-Marc Anthony" Disculpen mi emoción, pero es que un mes entero de exámenes, proyectos y guías desesperan a cualquiera y casi no pude escribir ;-; solo termine mi fic de "Uniéndonos de nuevo" e hice un one-shot de YuGiOh GX y me termine desvelando en esa ocasión, casi muero n-n'

Y hablando de mi proyecto terminado…

¡Aquí está el fic que les prometí de la infancia de los dorados!

¿Cuántos capítulos serán? Ni yo sé, me considero una persona loca y creativa, así que a ver que se le ocurre a mi cabecita

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

Era una tranquila mañana en el Santuario de Athena. El sol comenzaba a iluminar las 12 casas de Athena, haciéndolas lucir más legendarias de lo que ya eran. En una de ellas, específicamente en Sagitario, iba entrando un joven de cabello azul y ojos verdes, con ropa de entrenamiento y un aura poderosa pero generosa

Camino tranquilamente hasta las instancias privadas del templo y se encontró con un joven de su edad, con los ojos del mismo color pero con un semblante energético y alegre. Se encontraba en la sala de estar recogiendo algunas cosas de la mesa. Al ver a su invitado, inmediatamente lo saludo

– Buenos días, Saga. Siéntate un momento, no tardo en recoger esto –

El caballero de Géminis agradeció el gesto y se sentó en un viejo sillón de color café mientras Sagitario terminaba de recoger algunos juguetes que estaban en el suelo, los guardo en una caja y volvió a ponerle atención a Saga

Lamento el desorden ¿Quieres algo de agua o de comida? –

– Déjalo así, solo vine a pasar el rato –

Aioros no volvió a comentar nada y se sentó en otro sillón a un lado de su compañero. Al verlo de cerca, lo vio muy pensativo, incluso cansado

– ¿Qué te pasa? –

Tardo un buen rato en responder. No es que desconfiara de Aioros, al contrario, junto con Kanon, era el único amigo que había tenido en la vida. Trato de ordenar sus pensamientos para poder expresar correctamente lo que sucedía y lo que pensaba. Agradeció internamente que Aioros tuviera la paciencia de esperarlo.

– Es sobre los sucesores de las armaduras doradas.

Aioros tenía una idea a donde lo llevaría esa conversación, pero decidió callar por el momento y dejar que el Géminis se desahogara

– Desde el momento en que Shion nos los encomendó, supe que la vida no volvería a ser la misma. Aunque trate de mentalizarme de esa forma, no pensé que iba a ser un cambio tan drástico. Es decir: míranos ¿alguna vez nos imaginaste de esta manera? No me molesta, solo que en ningún momento tuve que tratar con niños por tanto tiempo, y hoy es el primer día en que hay algo de tranquilidad, al menos hasta que se levanten… Es mucho más difícil de lo que imagine. He intentado leer algunos libros, pero sinceramente no me ayudan mucho, y estoy algo preocupado de que en algún momento los descuide y vayan por malos pasos…

Aioros se recargo en el sillón, dejo salir un suspiro y sonrió

– Tienes razón, Saga: la vida no vuelve a ser la misma cuando un niño llega a tu vida. Te lo digo porque me he hecho cargo de Aioria toda la vida, y es un trabajo que debes tomar día y noche. Cuando era pequeño, jamás imagine que terminaría así, pero ¿sabes? Soy feliz. Es un muy agotador, pero no vas a negar que terminas con una gran satisfacción. Puedes leer todos los libros que quieras, y lo único que puedes hacer es darte ideas, pero en este caso, tienes que vivir para aprender y puedo asegurarte que si los educamos bien, no se desviaran del buen camino. Además, me tienes a mí y a Kanon, es imposible fallar

– Estoy perdido – bromeo el Géminis

– De nada – dijo Aioros, puesto que sabía que cuando Saga se hallaba de mejor humor, solía hacer bromas al respecto – Y prepárate, porque en unos minutos los pequeños angelitos van a levantarse

Saga inhalo y exhalo profundamente con cansancio y volvió a su semblante normal.

– En ese caso, me retirare ahora

– Tienes la "suerte" de que te hayan tocado Afrodita, Shura y Death Mask, ellos son los más grandes. Yo tengo que lidiar con los más pequeños

–¿Qué hay de Aioria?

–Es más difícil que me escuche cuando esta con los demás, son inquietos por naturaleza, menos Mu, Shaka y Camus

–No te preocupes, los míos también son unos rebeldes a veces, por eso mi preocupación. En fin, debo irme. Si tienes muchos problemas sabes que Kanon te puede ayudar

–Lo sé, nos vemos luego

Los dos se habían puesto de acuerdo en dividir a los niños para que fuera más fácil cuidarlos y educarlos. Se habían puesto de acuerdo para cambiar de equipo cada semana: en una a Saga le tocaban los mayores y a Aioros los menores. Cuando se terminaba ese plazo de tiempo, al Géminis le tocaban los pequeños y a Aioros los más grandes. Esa era la manera en que estaban trabajando desde hace algunos meses, y aunque fue algo improvisado, sorprendentemente estaba funcionando

Cuando sintió que los cosmos de sus tres estudiantes se mostraban más activos, Saga se apresuro a abrir la otra dimensión para ir a la entrada de la casa de Cáncer

Aioros ni siquiera salía de su casa y ya casi podía escuchar como los niños comenzaban a hacer su escándalo de la mañana. Fue a la cocina, se lavo la cara para despertarse por completo y darse energías, después de todo, las necesitaría

* * *

Señores ¡Lo prometido es deuda! Aqui esta el fic prometido, para que vean que si cumplo :3

Espero que les haya gustado, y empezando con un consejo que personalmente tuve que aprender por mi cuenta, es una larga historia. Algún día la contare

En fin, un bonito Review es como el pan de cada día para un escritor ;) Cualquier crítica constructiva también es bienvenida para ir mejorando

*Proyectos realizados  
\- Uniéndonos de nuevo (terminado)  
\- Sonrisa (Es de YuGiOh GX no me maten)  
\- Soldados desconocidos (one-shot) (también en inglés)  
\- La dualidad de mi ser (one-shot)

¡Muchas gracias por leer! Nos vemos luego :)

Mi cuenta en Wattpad: DaniMT47  
-Baila Conmigo (En proceso)


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien

¡Aquí está el segundo capítulo! Quiero darle las gracias a AnimeNextGeneration SYNC por su crítica constructiva de que haga los capítulos más largos ¡Aquí esta! Y hare lo que pueda para hacerlos bien. Tengo un documento especial donde pongo los comentarios que me ponen para que pueda mejorar y darles una buena historia

Ojala que les guste

* * *

" _Nada brilla más que un corazón que ha despertado a la invisible luz que existe dentro de sí."_

– Milo, come bien por el amor de Athena.

Era la quinta vez que corregía a uno de los pequeños en tan solo unos minutos de la mañana. En la vieja casa de Escorpio, se había asegurado crear un ambiente seguro para niños: había ocultado todas las armas u objetos que pudieran ser dañinos (solo él conocía su ubicación), había conseguido pequeños escritorios de madera, retiro los libros viejos o que no eran aptos para su edad y los cambio por libros más útiles para su edad e informativos, limpio muy bien la casa para asegurarse de que fuera un lugar seguro y pudieran verlo como un hogar.

Hace pocos días que confió en los pequeños para que pudieran cuidarse solos sin un adulto supervisando. Saga, Kanon y él lo hicieron para asegurarse de que los niños pudieran adaptarse más fácilmente a los viejos templos y ver si eran lo suficientemente cuidadosos como para vivir solos unas horas y no destruir nada. Para su sorpresa, los pequeños cumplieron con su objetivo, un par de platos rotos, una sustancia desconocida pegada en el techo, y una guerra de ropa en sus habitaciones. En fin, se esperaba cosas peores.

Aunque claro, había cosas que no cambiaban…

– Pero de cualquier manera la comida va a terminar en mi estomago – se quejo el futuro santo de Escorpio

– Es educación, pequeño. Algo que tienes que practicar antes de que sea demasiado tarde – comento Aioros

–Hermano ¿a qué hora saldremos al coliseo a practicar nuestros ataques? – pregunto Aioria emocionado mientras comía con ansia

– Ya saben la rutina: después de sus clases

– ¿No podemos antes? – pregunto Aldebarán, igual de emocionado que el pequeño león

– Lo siento chicos: la educación es primero

– ¿En verdad es tan importante, Aioros? – cuestiono Shaka con mucha curiosidad

– ¿De qué sirve la fuerza si no se usa con inteligencia? – devolvió el interrogatorio Aioros. Normalmente, no respondería así esa clase de preguntas, pero sabía la gran inteligencia y capacidad de razonamiento que tenía el futuro santo de Virgo – Ya casi es hora de nuestra clase, así que váyanse preparando. Mu, el Patriarca te espera.

Con aquella noticia, los ojos del pequeño lemuriano brillaron y en su dulce rostro se asomo una pequeña sonrisa. Se apresuro a recoger su plato, dejarlo en el fregadero y salió corriendo hacia las casas superiores

 _Kanon, la oveja ha salido del rebaño –_

 _Captado, lo vigilare –_

 _Hoy también necesitare ayuda, espero que no te moleste –_

 _Cálmate, no es como si tuviera mucho que hacer. Además ¿Qué es más entretenido que cuidar a esos pequeños demonios? Espere toda mi vida para cuidar a esos ángeles que llaman aprendices –_

 _Eres el rey del sarcasmo ¿lo sabías? –_

 _Me halagas –_

Una o dos veces a la semana, el Patriarca les pedía a los gemelos y a Aioros que dejaran a Mu para que tomara sus clases especiales sobre armaduras. Al ser el heredero de Aries, era responsabilidad de la autoridad del santuario enseñarle todo lo que sabía sobre la reparación de armaduras. Era un trabajo que solo el pequeño Mu podía hacer.

– ¡No es justo! ¡Yo también quiero ir! – reclamo Milo.

– Tu siempre quieres todo – el pequeño de ojos azules sonrió de manera traviesa – Hazte cargo de tus deberes y ya veremos. ¡Ah! Hablando de responsabilidades… ¿Quién hizo la tarea?

Aioria casi se atraganta con su comida, Milo se puso pálido y Aldebarán estuvo a punto de ahogarse con el agua que tomaba.

– ¿Qué tarea? – pregunto Milo, reponiéndose de su sorpresa.

Shaka soltó un suspiro.

– Novatos – murmuro Camus, siguiendo consumiendo su desayuno tranquilamente.

…

En el camino al templo del Patriarca, el pequeño Mu se detuvo en la casa de Sagitario y miro a su alrededor, como si estuviera buscando a alguien. Kanon suspiro y salió de su escondite.

El futuro caballero de Aries sonrió al verlo y fue con él, tomándolo de la mano y caminando juntos a los templos superiores.

Al principio, Kanon simplemente se negaba a aparecerse ante él cuando le tocaba ser el "guardián" del niño de Aries, pero cuando este se dio cuenta de su presencia, se negaba a seguir sin él. Incluso, había regañado varias veces al pequeño por intentar agarrarle la mano, pero no hacía caso. Resignándose, dejo de tomarle importancia y también sostuvo su pequeña mano con la de él

…

Saga sentía que se quedaría dormido en cualquier momento. Pocas veces en su vida se había sentido así de agotado, pero al menos ya se estaba acostumbrando. Si no tuviera esa cualidad de adaptarse, definitivamente estaría perdido. Vigilaba cada uno de los movimientos de los futuros santos de Piscis, Capricornio y Cáncer. Debía admitirlo: le impresionaban cada día con sus habilidades. Al principio, tuvieron dificultades, pero supo enseñarles bien y ellos solos trazaron el resto del camino. Fue complicado, tanto para él como para los jóvenes. En sus pocos ratos libres, tuvo que buscar muchos libros acerca de los poderes de los futuros caballeros.

– Oye, Saga

El llamado de Death Mask hizo que el caballero de Géminis volviera a prestar atención a sus aprendices.

– Quiero aprender una técnica nueva.

El tono de voz que empleo y el mensaje que transmitió hizo que Saga frunciera levemente el ceño y no pudo evitar reflejar molestia en su mirada.

– ¿Ya te especializaste en la que estabas practicando?

– No perderé mi tiempo en algo que ya sé

– Muéstrame lo que puedes hacer

Con esa indicación, el joven se retiro a hacia algunos pilares que estaban a la distancia. Shura y Afrodita dejaron de pelear pacíficamente entre ellos para ver que su amigo caminaba lejos de ahí.

– Death Mask ¿Qué haces?

Al llegar a los viejos pilares, encendió su cosmo y alrededor de él apareció un aura mortal que Saga no tardo en detectar. Golpeo con gran fuerza e hizo que su puño dejara una gran grieta en aquel pilar. Seco el sudor de su frente y volteo a ver a Saga con cierta mirada de soberbia, pero de inmediato desapareció cuando se dio cuenta que el santo de Géminis estaba justo detrás de él.

– Ponte atrás de mí.

La indicación fue tan clara que no necesito repetirla. Death Mask trago saliva y obedeció casi de inmediato. Afrodita y Shura aguantaron la risa al ver el rostro asustado de su compañero.

– Parece que viste toda tu vida pasar frente a ti – murmuro Afrodita.

– No me dio ni tiempo de ver eso – contesto su amigo.

Dejaron de hablar cuando Saga encendió su cosmo y lo rodeo por completo. Ni siquiera había hecho un ataque y su imponente poder y presencia hicieron que los alumnos, inconscientemente, retrocedieran varios pasos. Alzo su puño y golpeo el pilar con fuerza, haciendo que se derribara en miles de pedazos, junto con los otros pilares a su alrededor y provoco un daño a su alrededor de una magnitud impresionante.

Death Mask, Shura y Afrodita solo pudieron contemplar con asombro el daño causado por el caballero de Géminis.

Saga se dio media vuelta para enfrentarlos. Al principio, los tres tenían miedo de él, pero sus palabras lograron tranquilizarlos.

– Un ser humano jamás lo sabrá todo, siempre hay algo nuevo que aprender. La vida es un camino de constante aprendizaje. Siempre puedes ser mejor de lo que eres hoy. Ahora, sigan practicando

...

 _Casa de Escorpio_

Cuando Saga entro, lo primero que hizo fue ver a su alrededor: una sustancia desconocida en el techo y sospechaba que algo roto en la cocina. Nada mal para unos niños de esa edad.

– ¡Aioros!

– ¡En la sala!

Se dirigieron al comedor para comer todos juntos, y justamente antes de que comenzaran el festín.

 _Saga de Géminis y Aioros de Sagitario, solicito su presencia al atardecer en la Sala del Patriarca. Tengo que hablar con los dos. Traigan a los niños con ustedes, ellos también tienen que estar presentes –_

– Hermano ¿Qué pasa? Te pusiste raro de repente – comento el pequeño Aioria.

Efectivamente, Aioros y Saga se miraron entre ellos, demostrando claramente una cara de susto y sorpresa y sus rostros de repente se pusieron más pálidos que de costumbre.

 _¿Estamos perdidos? –_

 _Como no tienes una idea, hermano. Como no tienes una idea…_ –

* * *

Es todo por ahora :3 mi cabeza no me dio para más :c pero ahí voy mejorando poco a poco. Ahora, contestare los reviews anónimos

Mary Yuet  
¡Hola! Me da mucho gusto que me acompañes en esta nueva aventura dorada, a nuestro Saga le esperan muuuuchas cosas ;) un saludo y Dtb!

sukoru-chan  
El misterio del universo ha sido resuelto, ya sabemos por qué son así ;) espero que este capítulo haya resuelto tu duda, cualquier cosa házmela saber

Rosa de Castilla  
Ay, me halagas :') No lo pondré "gay", despreocúpate. Todos tienen su propia personalidad

*El siguiente review es de uniéndonos de nuevo, me llego hace poco y quise responderlo*

Clow  
Me alegra que te haya gustado Hasta hoy vi tu comentario y ten por seguro que hare algo al respecto, aun sigo en shock por las noticias, pero lo resolveré. Agradezco tu preocupación y lo que has hecho.

Aviso: siempre procuro actualizar los jueves, raramente el viernes. Si no actualizo ninguno de esos dos días entonces me verán hasta la siguiente semana

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

Espero que tengan una bonita mañana/tarde/noche


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien

Como algunos pudieron notar, estuve ausente algunas semanas. Tuve que retirarme un tiempo para hacer… una misión especial. En fin, vengo con más ganas de escribir y estoy feliz de estar con ustedes

Ya sé que no tengo perdón de Dios por saltarme como 3 semanas, tenía la intención de poner esto el 25 de Diciembre, pero me regalaron libros de Laura Gallega (la amo) y dos juegos: Smash y Saint Seiya, alma de soldados (es de las mejores cosas que he jugado en toda mi vida)… Entiéndanme.

Sin más preámbulos, aquí el siguiente capítulo.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

 _"Los momentos no llegan nunca tarde ni pronto, llegan a su hora, no a la nuestra. No tenemos que agradecerles las coincidencias, cuando ocurran, entre lo ellos proponían y lo que nosotros necesitábamos"_

 _¿Qué hicimos mal? –_

 _¡No me preguntes algo que no sé! –_

– Oye, Aioria – le hablo Camus – ¿Qué tiene tu hermano?

– No lo sé – el futuro santo de Leo se encogió de hombros –Ya tiene un rato así y no me quiere decir nada.

Efectivamente, Aioros de Sagitario permanecía terriblemente pensativo y mirando hacia la nada. No decía ninguna cosa que no fueran indicaciones hacia los niños. Apenas logro llevarlos al coliseo a entrenar y a partir de ahí ya no quiso dar señales de vida. A todos los pequeños les llamo la atención ver a un caballero dorado en ese estado.

– Parece que vio un fantasma – comento Aldebarán, riendo un poco ante su comentario.

– Que raro, es la primera vez que Aioros esta tan inquieto – informo el pequeño Shaka, sin dejar su usual posición de loto.

– ¿Cómo sabes eso? Tú nunca abres los ojos – le señalo Milo.

–Todos percibimos las cosas de manera diferente, nunca igual. Recuerda lo que hemos aprendido: "solo con el corazón se puede ver bien, lo que esencial es invisible para los ojos" – recito Shaka aquella frase que había aprendido hace poco de uno de los libros que Aioros les pidió leer, y en lo personal, uno de sus favoritos.

–… No recuerdo eso ¿Cuándo lo vimos?

– Ayer – contestaron los pequeños santos al mismo tiempo.

– ¿En serio?

 _Alguno hizo algo, estoy seguro. No sería la primera vez que el Patriarca nos llama por alguna locura de los niños –_

 _Es cierto ¿Recuerdas los primeros días que los cuidamos? En una ocasión la mitad de ellos durmieron en el techo de Sagitario y en la mañana estábamos buscándolos como estúpidos. El Patriarca se entero y de ahí un largo discurso… de tan solo recordarlo, me duele la cabeza –_

" _Son unos descuidados, ¿Qué les pasa?, así yo no cuide de ustedes" –_ recordó Aioros – _Y todavía pensante: "Pues cuídelos usted". Esa respuesta tuya casi nos manda a los calabozos –_

 _Y que lo digas, pero al menos ya sabemos que debemos cuidar nuestros pensamientos cuando el Patriarca este cerca –_

 _Lo que es extraño, es que también mandara a hablar a los niños –_

 _Considero que lo mejor que podemos hacer ahora es esperar, Aioros. Hay dos opciones: o hicieron algo grande, y no precisamente bueno, o en realidad hay algo más que Shion no nos quiere contar –_

 _Es cierto. Ahora tratemos de averiguar si estos pequeños hicieron alguna de sus travesuras –_

 _Entendido. Cambio y fuera –_

– Niños – les hablo a los pequeños – vengan aquí un momento.

Los infantes se miraron entre ellos. El tono de voz que Aioros uso no auguraba nada bueno.

– Ya valió.

– Ya no conocí el amor.

– Bueno, ya no haremos tarea.

– ¿Quieren callarse de una buena vez? Ni siquiera sabemos lo que nos va a decir – les dijo Camus a Aioria, Aldebarán y Milo

Para su buena suerte, Aioros no alcanzo a escucharlos y se dirigieron rápidamente hacia donde estaba su maestro. Les pidió a todos que se sentaron y el silencio que hubo por unos segundos los hizo sentir castigados.

– Bien, lo preguntare directamente ¿Quién hizo qué?

– Fue Aldebarán – acuso Milo – Él intento cocinar, pero como no le salió la receta, la arrojo lejos de la cocina.

– Milo rompió la vieja tetara que era del Patriarca – se defendió el futuro santo de Tauro

– ¡Aioria empezó la pelea de ropa! –

– ¡Oye! ¡Yo no te he acusado de nada! –

– ¡Si yo caigo, alguien se viene conmigo!

– ¡Cálmense! – ni siquiera había ido con el Patriarca y ya sentía que le empezaba a doler la cabeza – El Patriarca nos ha llamado esta tarde a todos, y no sería la primera vez que nos convoca porque alguno hizo de las suyas. Así que si alguno hizo algo, necesito que me lo hagan saber para ver qué podemos hacer al respecto…

Los niños permanecieron pensativos un rato, como si de verdad intentaban viajar en el tiempo y recordar si hicieron alguna travesura muy pesada.

Camus fue el primero en hablar

– Lo siento, Aioros. No han hecho nada más de lo que ya te han dicho. Te lo puedo asegurar.

Shaka asintió, compartiendo su opinión

 _Bien, Saga. Los míos no han hecho nada grave, espero noticias de los tuyos_ –

…

– ¡Death Mask, Shura, Afrodita! ¡Vengan aquí ahora mismo! – los llamo Saga.

 _Merda, siamo fottuti –_ murmuro Death Mask en lengua italiana

 _Ya no conocí el amor –_

 _Al fin que ya no quería vivir –_

– ¿Quieren venir aquí y dejarse de drama, trió de exagerados?

 _¿Te escuchaste? JAJAJAJA_ –

 _¡Cállate Kanon!_ –

Saga espero pacientemente a que se reunieran sus tres discípulos.

– El Patriarca nos ha llamado esta tarde a todos. Así que si alguno hizo algo, que hable ahora para ver que podemos hacer.

– Fue Death Mask

– Si, fue su idea

– ¡¿De que carajos están hablando?! ¡No he hecho nada!

– ¡Un momento! – Saga contó mentalmente hasta 10 – ¿Qué, se supone, que hizo Death Mask?

– Eh... no lo sé. ¿Qué no hace?

– Buen punto, Afrodita. A ver – Saga se froto las sienes, preparando mentalmente lo que iba a decir – ¿Hiciste algo considerablemente malo como para que el Patriarca solicitara nuestra presencia?

En la actualidad, es extraño que un niño diga la verdad a pesar de sus consecuencias. Eso es que le tiene verdadera confianza tanto a su tutor como a sí mismo de que hizo mal y en verdad esta dispuesto a cambiar. Death Mask soltó un suspiro.

– ¿Ver a las amazonas cuenta?

Saga permaneció pensativo un momento

– Depende, ¿que es "ver" para ti?

 _Aioros, creo que ya sé lo que esta pasando_ –

 _¿Es de las buenas, verdad?_ –

 _Lo más probable..._ –

 _Me cuentas en el camino, ya nos tenemos que ir_ –

Saga suspiro y le pidió a sus tres estudiantes que fueran ascendiendo a las casas superiores. En el camino, se encontró con Aioros. Ambos permanecían en silencio sin saber exactamente que decir o hacer, compartiendo el mismo pensamiento: si los futuros santos de oro no habían hecho nada grave, entonces los causantes de la junta eran ellos. Se resignaron a tener que pasar lo que debía de pasar y simplemente continuar con sus vidas.

Saludaron a los soldados y se detuvieron un momento en la puerta del gran templo. Aioros y Saga se miraron entre si.

 _Olvide decirle a Aioria que lo quería_ –

 _Yo creo que no deje testamento..._ –

entraron a la Sala del Patriarca. En aquella habitación en particular, el ambiente era diferente. No era por las grandes columnas, el suelo de mármol o la enorme alfombra roja, era por la presencia que se hallaba ahí: un cosmo grande y cálido; lleno de bondad. Aioros y Saga se inclinaron ante él, y sus pupilos hicieron lo mismo (claro que tuvieron que poner ejemplos a los caballeros de oro para hacer lo mismo). El Patriarca alzo la voz:

–Pueden levantarse.

Los caballeros y aprendices obedecieron y se pusieron de pie.

–Imagino que se estarán preguntando por que están aquí ¿cierto?

Aioros y Saga se miraron de reojo, intentando no hablar, ni pensar, en una respuesta. Los dos se limitaron a negar suavemente con la cabeza.

–No es nada malo, caballeros, despreocúpense.

– Juro que vi el alma de Saga regresar a su cuerpo –murmuro Death Mask.

– Es todo lo contrario –ambos caballeros volvieron a verse de reojo – He decidido que sus pupilos hagan la prueba para adquirir sus respectivas armaduras doradas.

Aioros y Saga abrieron los ojos en señal de sorpresa. Los pequeños se miraron entre ellos con una enorme sonrisa y con una gran felicidad se abrazaron entre ellos. Los dos caballeros dorados seguían en estado de shock. Cuando los dos obtuvieron sus armaduras, pasaron por pruebas muy duras y difíciles, las cuales aun en día recordaban perfectamente. No quisieron ver a los niños para no arriesgarse a preocuparlos con sus dudas, solamente miraron hacia el frente, sin ver a algún lugar especifico. Esos niños fueron entrenados desde una edad muy temprana para esa oportunidad, y se la ganaron, pero...

¿En verdad lo lograrían?

* * *

Respondiendo reviews anónimos:

sukoru-chan

Haces que me sonroje :$ Sii, de hecho desde que comencé a escribir en Saint Seiya he estado actualizando en esos días son faltar, se me acomodan muy bien, por lo que considero que es mejor que lo sepan :3 Que bueno que te guste mi estilo de escribir! Es uno muy... peculiar en lo personal :P

*Una enorme disculpa si no le he contestado a alguien, estos días volveré a revisar los reviews del capitulo pasado con más cuidado. Lo hago porque me gusta darle importancia a mis lectores, porque lo son :)

Cualquier critica constructiva u otro comentario es bien recibido para poder mejorar :)

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

Espero que tengan una bonita mañana/tarde/noche


	4. Chapter 4

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien

Entré a clases ;-; y yo que ya me había adaptado a mi vida de jugar-leer-escribir, pero bueno. Todo año escolar es valioso, sobre todo cuando está a punto de llegar a su fin. Así que mucho animo a todos los que están estudiando todavía! Y no olviden divertirse y ser felices :)

*NOTA  
-Estoy participando en un concurso en una página que se llama Novelistik, pondré dos historias: Soldados desconocidos (o soldados sin nombre, aun no me decido) y Caminos inesperados. Espero que tengan oportunidad de leer y votar por ellas, de verdad se los agradecería mucho. No se arrepentirán. Estos proyectos me han llevado tiempo y sacrificio, pero estoy feliz con ellos y espero que ustedes lo puedan disfrutar :)

* * *

" _La madurez comienza a manifestarse cuando sentimos que nuestra preocupación es mayor por los demás que por nosotros mismos."_

Ambos caballeros dorados descendieron al resto de los templos, dejando nuevamente solos a los menores en el templo de Escorpio y a los mayores en el templo de Cáncer. En el camino, trataron de no demostrar su preocupación ante los futuros santos de oro, ya que estos se la pasaban hablando y celebrando porque el día que estaban esperando, en el que habían estado entrenando muy duro y aprendiendo todo se estaba acercando. Se limitaban a repartir pequeñas sonrisas a los pequeños y soltaban algunos consejos para que los tomaran en cuenta el día de la prueba. Esta vez, Aioros se quedo con Saga, y ambos bajaron hasta la tercera casa: Géminis.

Fueron directamente a la cocina del tercer templo. no era muy grande, y solo podían estar ahí diez personas a lo mucho. Ni siquiera tomaron sillas para sentarse, simplemente se dejaron caer en la esquina de la habitación y permanecieron en silencio. Kanon detecto sus cosmos y entro también.

– Oigan ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué hay un testamento en la entrada del templo? – Aioros miro a Saga como si estuviera diciéndole "¿Es enserio?". Kanon entendió la situación –. Esperen ¿Ya fueron con el Patriarca? ¡¿Por qué no están muertos?!

– Eres tan lindo, hermano – murmuro Saga con sarcasmo.

– Lo sé, por eso somos gemelos – dijo Kanon con orgullo –. Ya, en serio ¿Qué carajos paso?

Aioros abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Saga se la cubrió con una mano y dijo en voz alta.

– Si hay alguien en el templo aun puede retirarse, porque si descubrimos sus presencias rondando por donde no deben, nunca tendrán su armadura de oro – Los cosmos de Death Mask, Shura y Afrodita se retiraron de la tercera casa. Saga soltó un suspiro muy grande – Mejor te contamos todo en otro lado, donde no haya _pequeños entrometidos_ – resalto las últimas palabras y dentro de poco tiempo también sintió la presencia de seis pequeños santos desaparecer de ahí – ¿Cómo no los sentiste, Aioros?

– Lo siento, desde que salimos de la Sala del Patriarca no he puesto atención a nada.

No dijeron nada más y se decidieron a ir a la entrada de Géminis. Aioros y Saga se limitaron a sentarse en las escalinatas y Kanon se mantuvo de pie, recargado en uno de los pilares que había en la gran casa. Hubo un momento de silencio en el que ningún caballero estaba dispuesto a hablar, hasta que Saga se decidió a dar el primer paso:

– Han llamado a los futuros santos de oro para hacer las pruebas y obtener sus armaduras.

Kanon alzo la ceja, ¿eso era todo?

– ¿Qué tiene de malo? Desde que nacieron han estado esperando esta oportunidad. Deberían dejar de ser tan exagerados y dejarlos en paz.

Saga le dedico una mirada de molestia y Kanon la respondió de inmediato. Aioros revolvió su cabello, inquieto, y puso ambas manos sobre su cabeza, viendo hacia el suelo.

– Oh, vamos. No puede ser tan difícil, ustedes obtuvieron sus armaduras y lograron salir vivos y en una pieza de ese viaje.

Silencio. Saga soltó un suspiro y permitió que sus ojos se cristalizaran en ese momento. También contempló el suelo.

– No tienes idea lo difícil que fue…

Kanon no pudo evitar soltar un gruñido.

– Tienes razón, no tengo idea. A fin de cuentas yo no tengo nada que ver con ustedes.

Saga se arrepintió un poco de sus palabras y quiso intentar pedirle disculpas a su gemelo, pero este ya se había marchado. Cerró los ojos, intentando pensar. Había olvidado el pequeño e importante detalle que Kanon no era reconocido como caballero y no se le había invitado a la misión para obtener la armadura de Géminis, por lo que seguía teniéndole rencor por aquel reconocimiento.

Ambos caballeros permanecieron en silencio y sin moverse por varios minutos. ¿Qué había que decir? ¿Qué podían hacer? ¿Era lo correcto permitir que se fueran tan pronto? Ninguno de los dos conocía la respuesta. Sabían que si le decían a Shion que no estaban listos, tal vez su viaje podía esperar un poco más. Sin embargo, nunca habían cuestionado las decisiones del gran Patriarca, ni siquiera cuando les encomendó el cuidado de los futuros santos dorados.

– Ya no podemos hacer nada más por ellos.

Las palabras de Aioros sorprendieron un poco a Saga, pero como siempre, permaneció en su semblante tranquilo, ocultando toda la angustia que existía en su interior.

– Si el Patriarca ha tomado la decisión, debemos respetarla. Todo lo hace por el bienestar de los demás.

Saga sonrió un poco con cierta nostalgia, recordando las palabras que Shion les había dedicado cuando eran estudiantes.

– "Enfrentaremos muchos retos a lo largo de la vida, todo pasa por algo…"

Aioros sonrió un poco también, continuando con la lección.

– "Podemos enfrentar nuestros miedo a lo largo del camino, todo puede pasar."

Los recuerdos de su niñez les permitieron tener un poco de paz en aquellos momentos de conflicto.

– Parecemos ancianos.

Aioros tuvo ánimo de soltar una carcajada.

 _Sala del Patriarca_

Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente solo, se quito su casco y se marcho a la estatua de Athena. En el camino, recordó la razón por la cual anuncio la misión para que los futuros santos de oro finalmente obtuvieran sus armaduras.

-Flashback-

 _Star Hill_

Su mirada se concentraba en las estrellas, algunas brillaban más que otras, unas eran más grandes, otras más pequeñas, pero tenían un brillo único que las diferenciaba. Suspiró tranquilamente. Desde su niñez, todas las noches antes de dormir le encantaba ver el cielo lleno de estrellas, era una costumbre que jamás perdió con el paso de los años. Se sentó un momento, sin dejar de mirar el espectáculo que le ofrecía el cielo al anochecer, de alguna manera, no logró calmarse totalmente. Algo no andaba bien. De repente, las constelaciones de Aries, Tauro, Cáncer, Leo, Virgo, Escorpio, Capricornio, Acuario y Piscis comenzaron a brillar con gran intensidad. Todas por igual. Se puso de pie inmediatamente, cambiando su mirada tranquila a una de preocupación. Algo grande estaba a punto de ocurrir. No pudo saber con exactitud si era algo bueno o malo, pero era algo digno de atención para que las estrellas reaccionaran de esa manera.

Analizó el cielo, intentando descifrar cuando sucedería ese gran evento. De un momento a otro, las estrellas ya no le contestaron, como si no quisieran compartir lo que pasaría dentro de poco tiempo.

-Fin del Flashback-

Se presento ante la gran estatua de Athena y comenzó a hablar:

– Señora, las armaduras de oro han llamado a sus portadores y están ansiosas de servir en su nombre. Le pido que los acompañe en todo momento con su infinita sabiduría y bondad. Se han estado preparando desde muy pequeños para este momento. Denos la oportunidad de servirle como nos enseño: con justicia y valor.

A lo largo de su vida, había aprendido una infinita cantidad de cosas, pero una de las más importantes era que el ser humano estaba lleno de sorpresas. No dudaba que, a pesar de lo que dijeran las estrellas, los futuros santos de oro tendrían el potencial necesario para superar todas las pruebas. Tenía fe en ellos, no solo como líder, sino como hombre, padre y el caballero que alguna vez fue.

* * *

Respondiendo reviews anónimos:

Sukoru-chan  
El mío dice "Los caballeros del zodiaco: Alma de soldados" Es en donde hasta salen los caballeros de oro con armaduras divinas. Los primeros días le dije a mi familia: nos vemos en la hora de la comida y cena… Como que no me tomaron en serio al principio hasta que vieron que me lo tome muy literal xD

Mary Yuet  
Prefiero decir que casi les da un paro cardiaco :3 Death Mask tuvo el lujo de verlo en primera fila ¿Habrá sido el karma? Pues… no quiero dar spoilers, pero van a tener que dar un esfuerzo que no han hecho en su corta vida…. Literalmente. Cuídate mucho y espero que estés bien! A ti te espera cierta sorpresa en el siguiente capítulo

-PREGUNTA-

¿Por qué creen que Saga y Aioros estén tan preocupados? ¿Creen que su misión haya sido tan dura para que los dejara marcados de esa manera?

Los estaré leyendo :3

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

Espero que tengan una bonita mañana/tarde/noche


	5. Chapter 5

¡Hola! ¿Cómo estan? Espero que bien

Yo la verdad tengo una pequeña crisis existencial, tanto en el aspecto escolar como el personal (un poco más el primero la verdad) pero, eventualmente, estaré bien. He salido de cosas mucho peores XD

De hecho si ya de por si odio la semana de exámenes con toda mi alma, ahora tengo tres proyectos, tres concursos (creo que ahora son cuatro) para la siguiente semana… no sé cómo le voy a hacer sinceramente, por lo que si no me ven la siguiente semana, ya saben por qué ;-;

Aquí les traigo el capitulo. Espero que les guste.

Por cierto: el que encuentre la lección en este capítulo obtendrá un pequeño detalle :3

¡Disfruten!

* * *

– ¡Hermano! ¿A dónde vamos a ir?

Aioros sonrió. Tenía a los cinco pequeños santos dorados siguiéndolo con los ojos cerrados. Quería averiguar que tan bien sabían los niños detectar el cosmo para saber si le habían puesto atención en clases. Los infantes estaban con los ojos cerrados siguiéndolo en una sola fila. Aioria iba justo detrás de él, no se sorprendía el hecho de que fuera el primero, después de todo, el sucesor de Leo conocía muy bien a Aioros, por lo que seguirlo le fue muy sencillo. Seguido de Leo, se hallaba Shaka, luego Camus, Aldebarán, y se cercioro de que Milo no volviera a chocar con un árbol… de nuevo. El caballero de Sagitario le respondió:

– Pronto lo sabrán.

Poco después, llegaron al punto de reunión. Cuando vio a su alrededor, vio que Saga estaba llegando casi al mismo tiempo que él, con una sonrisa de emoción y ojos brillando de alegría. Death Mask, Shura y Afrodita lo siguieron a buen ritmo dado que por su edad tenían un poco más de conocimiento. Ambos caballeros miraron a sus discípulos y les dijeron:

– Pueden ver ahora.

Esperaron a que todos abrieran sus ojos, y contemplo la reacción de cada uno. Tal como esperaban, nadie pudo ocultar su sorpresa al ver donde estaban.

El cielo estaba lleno de estrellas, eran tantas, de muchos tamaños e incluso de brillo diferente. Parecía que con solo extender tú brazo y brincar un poco podías alcanzar cualquier estrella. Aioros y Saga usaron un poco de su cosmo para hacer que sus constelaciones brillaran, estiraron un poco su brazo hacia arriba y utilizaron un poco de su poder para hacer que pequeños partículas de luz cayeran un poco de las estrellas como si llovizna se tratara, solo que las pequeñas luces iban de un lado a otro, como si tuvieran vida propia y celebraran que tuvieran visitantes

Ver tan bello espectáculo, único y original, hizo que más de uno empezara a ir de un lado a otro, como los niños se emocionan al tener un juguete nuevo. En ese momento, no importaba que tan diferentes fueran, todos disfrutaron de la felicidad que les ofrecían las estrellas, y cada pequeña cosa que las representaba. Todos se divertían, todos sonreían, e incluso hasta reían, y al final, eso es lo que importa

Saga, a lo lejos, logro salir de su estado de ligera depresión para divertirse como los demás, obviamente manteniendo su espacio. Al ver a su alrededor y notar a todos distraídos con aquellas luces, su pequeña sonrisa desapareció al ver que Kanon no estaba con ellos. Salió de su encantamiento y miro hacia todos lados, buscándolo.

Ahí estaba su hermano, su rostro sereno demostraba tranquilidad, el poco viento que había hacia que su corto cabello se moviera un poco y su pequeña sonrisa lo delataba. Disfrutaba de cada luz en el cielo, de cada segundo, de cada vuelo y cada mundo, solamente visibles a sus ojos. Su mirada perdida en el cielo de estrellas y su aura transmitía como se sentía; era como si las estrellas se conectaran con él también. Como si también fuera parte de aquellas constelaciones que brillaban con esplendor.

Nadie tenía palabras para describir lo que sentían, era como volver a sus raíces, solo podían tener ese bello sentimiento que los invadía por completo, y se dejaron llevar por un rato. La única vez que Aioros y Saga visitaron ese lugar con Shion, quedaron igual de impactados que los niños, y la felicidad de estos, de alguna manera influía en ellos y los hicieron sentir como si fuera la primera vez. Cuando despegaron su vista de las estrellas, volvieron a prestarles atención a los líderes. Una vez que se acercaron a ellos y tuvieron su atención, Aioros tomo la iniciativa:

– Este es el lugar más cercano a Star Hill. Son pocas personas que nacen con la capacidad de acercarse, y todavía son más escasas las que pueden sentir contacto con las estrellas. Implica mucha conexión con los astros y todo lo relacionado con ellos. Ahora, presten atención al cielo, a cada estrella, y díganme que ven.

Cada niño lo escucho con atención e hicieron lo que les pidió.

– Veo muchas estrellas, nunca había visto tantas – comento Camus.

– Yo solo veo muchos puntitos – confeso Death Mask.

– Algunas son más grandes que otras – analizo de cerca Shaka.

– Su luminosidad es de diferentes colores – acertó Shura.

– Yo creo que todas son bonitas – siguió Aioria.

– Si usas la imaginación, puedes armas figuras – se dio cuenta Piscis.

– En verdad, son muy bonitas, nunca me puse a observarlas de esta manera – admitió Mu.

– Algunas veces las personas no se dan cuenta de sus propias palabras –

Esta vez fue Saga quien gano la atención de todos. Dio unos pasos hacia adelante, vio por unos breves segundos las estrellas, y luego volteo a ver a todos con una ligera sonrisa.

– Yo veo muchos líderes reunidos, nunca había estado con tantos. Algunos de ustedes se verán como simples personas, pero su luminosa personalidad son lo que los hace diferentes; eso es lo que nos hace poderosos en nuestro interior. Si usan un poco de ingenio, hallaremos la manera de armar una alianza. Es simple, pero nunca se pusieron a verlo de esa manera.

Muchos miraron ambos caballeros, boquiabiertos e impresionados. Nadie se atrevió a comentar nada de prisa, cada quien estaba perdido en los sus pensamientos, reflexionando las palabras que acababan de escuchar. Aioros hablo de nuevo:

– Han entendido bien el mensaje, Signos del Zodiaco. En los próximos días, necesitaran recordar este mensaje. Ahora mismo, les hare una pregunta y quiero que la respondan todos si quieren ser acreedores de las armaduras doradas –

– ¿Cuántas pruebas tenemos que pasar? – pregunto Aldebarán con curiosidad.

Saga le contesto:

– Eso no depende de nosotros, solo venimos a hacer las misiones básicas. El resto, dependerá de ustedes. Cada pregunta que les haga, la deben de responder con honestidad, o jamás podremos avanzar. ¿Cuánto han convivido con los demás? Si alguien quiere compartir su respuesta, adelante.

Lo pensaron un breve momento.

– No tanto como me gustaría – admitió Shura.

– Bastante decente – confeso Aldebarán.

– No he sido tan unido con nadie… – aseguro Shaka.

– Se puede mejorar – confeso Camus.

– ¿Por qué quieren prestarle ayuda a Athena y salvar la Tierra? – pregunto ahora Aioros-

– He estudiado mucho para esto. Quiero asegurar los mejores comienzos para todos – respondió Mu.

– Mi propósito siempre fue construir todas las oportunidades que pueda, esa es mi meta, si no me rendí antes, nada podrá derrotarme ahora – siguió Aldebarán

– Intente dar lo mejor que puedo, quiero que sientan que soy fuerte y que puedo cambiar – alego Death Mask

– No quiero ver a la gente triste, quiero protegerlos para que puedan ser felices como nosotros – aseguro Aioria

– Cumplir nuestras obligaciones es una parte importante de nuestros trabajos, al igual que la amabilidad y cada pequeña cosa – se unió Shaka

– Si aprendemos a analizar a nuestro alrededor, podemos ganar más de lo que podriamos esperar – aporto Milo

– Todos somos libres de elegir nuestro camino. Elijo mi libertad como símbolo de unión a voluntad – dijo Aioros, uniéndose a los pequeños.

– Mi propósito siempre será la organización entre la gente, sé que es difícil, pero hare que mi trabajo sea para beneficio de alguien más – admitió Shura.

– Si algo aprendí a lo largo del camino, es experimentar la verdadera amistad los unos con los otros, y si lo logramos, seremos un ejemplo para todo el mundo – contribuyo Camus

– Porque a pesar de nuestras tristezas, siempre habrá un misterio que descubrir, algo para adaptarse y algo para seguir – finalizo Afrodita

Saga vislumbro una felicidad que pocas veces había sentido. A pesar de ser niños, ya eran grandes líderes y dignas personas, cada uno de ellos, cada una de sus palabras reflejaba parte de sus almas, llamadas a cumplir su respectiva misión, sin importar que las dificultades o que tan diferentes eran.

Se decidieron a ser unidos.

Todos podemos aprender de todos…

– En verdad que ustedes harán lo que haga falta para hacer de esta tierra un mundo mejor. Mi nombre es Saga de Géminis. Prepárese, caballeros. Las pruebas que enfrentaran no serán fáciles de pasar.

* * *

ANTES DE IRME

No suelo hacer esto, pero necesito su ayuda. Estoy en un proyecto en una página que se llama: Novelistik. Los cuentos más votados y leídos se van a la final, y es algo que de verdad quisiera lograr (si, este es uno de los concursos)

Si llego al menos a 50 lecturas y 5 reseñas, haré siguiente capítulo muy especial  
-100 a 10 reseñas o más, el capítulo especial + un one-shot de lo que ustedes quieran

Ahora, las indicaciones:

Entran a la página de Novelistik y en la esquina inferior derecha, vas a ver como un círculo morado, le dan click ahí

*Después, en las primeras opciones, hay una que dice "Cuento corto (15-17)"

*Tengo dos historias: Soldados desconocidos y Último rescate. El primero (que es el que recomiendo un poco más) trata sobre la vida de los hombres antes de ir a la guerra y lo que sucede en ella, personalmente a mi me encanto porque tiene mi toque de comedia, amistad, lección de vida y tragedia. El segundo trata sobre niños huérfanos que fueron adoptados y como estos, queriendo seguir el ejemplo de la persona que los adopto, intentan salvar a un último niño de las garras de la muerte.

*Ahora, yo les sugiero que para que sea más rápida su busqueda, vayan a la esquina superior derecha donde hay como una lupa, le dan click ahí y buscan la historia que quieran leer

*Una vez que encuentres el cuento que quieren leer, en medio de la pantalla aparecerá una flecha que les mostrara diferentes contenidos, entre ellos, esta la Reseña, le dan click y luego a un lado verán varias opciones, si quieres entrar con tu facebook o si quieres crear una cuenta (es más fácil la primera opción. No los van a rastrear ni nada ajajajaja ya me use de conejillo de indias). Cuando accedas con tu cuenta, ahí podrás poner tu calificación de la historia y algún comentario si lo deseas (ponen el titulo del review y luego ya el review, esta raro lo sé) Si su comentario no aparece, me avisan, ya que tengo un par de contactos que me dijeron que viera sus comentarios y les respondiera pero yo no veo nada ._. También hasta lo pueden compartir en facebook o twitter.

Son cuentos cortos, no les quitara mucho tiempo. Una disculpa si esto llega a ofender a alguien.

Cualquier cosa, me avisan :) y una enorme disculpa por la tardanza

CONTESTANDO REVIEWS ANONIMOS

Sukoru-chan  
Pues… difícil no sería la palabra apropiada, pero te acercaste :3 Aunque de cierta manera Aioros y Saga tienen el protagonismo con los nenes dorados, a Kanon no planeo dejarlo fuera de esto ;) Paciencia, todo a su tiempo…

Guest  
No, realmente no planeo ponerlo porque no me los imagino… ya sabes. Sin embargo, si hay más gente que me pide eso, intentare hacer (o autorizar que alguien más lo haga) un one-shot de esto, como un spin-off.

Y un saludo a ana2109

Muchas gracias por leer!

Espero que tengan una bonita mañana/tarde/noche


End file.
